Fold Kingdom
General Information The Fold Kingdom is a small kingdom and the poorest among them, massive tribute demands of the Saharan Empire for 200 years prevented the development. It had a civil war whenever the kingship was changed, the empire's intervention confused the succession to the throne by supporting and inciting princes lacking intelligence. It was thoroughly helpless against the empire until it became a vassal of the Overgeared Kingdom. The land is desolate, barren and scarce in resources, 70% of the kingdom is mountainous and poor in soil quality. Without access to the sea, there is a lack of resources to feed all people. Undead monsters and ghosts can be found everywhere in the bleak land, while the soldiers of the kingdom have been fighting these monsters constantly. Necromancers call the Fold Kingdom a treasure island and it is close to an ideal residence for them.Chapters 606, 779, 863, 994 and 1092 Citizens Princes * 1st Prince ShiningChapter 863 and 1092 - is the heir. He protected Irene and Lord during the Yatan Church's attack on the Vatican. Grid gifted him Failure. Marquis * VezeChapter 1095 - is the lord of Howl. During the Twilight Orcs' Invasion, he tried to withstand 10 blows from Orc Lord Teruchan to get the orcs to withdraw. Barons * GuyChapter 604 - was the representative during the founding of the Overgeared Kingdom. Organizations Guilds * Necromancer's Guild (NPCs)Chapter 779 - had given quests for necromancer players until the attack on Khan by Immortal. Military * The kingdom has 300,000 hard-working soldiers to deal with monsters.Chapters 606 and 1092 Locations Communities * Howl City FortressChapter 1095 - is the border fortress towards the Twilight Orc Kingdom, formerly Violet Kingdom. There are always 30,000 elite troops stationed there. History Around five years ago before the founding of the Overgeared Kingdom, the Red Knight Reidorn visited the Fold Kingdom which was trying to build up its military power to escape from the Saharan Empire. Reidorn killed the elite knights and soldiers of the Fold kingdom.Chapter 605 Story Chapters 597-606 One of the fifteen kingdoms who sent representatives during the founding of the Overgeared Kingdom. It became a vassal kingdom after witnessing the strength of the Overgeared Kingdom. The victorious fight of the Overgeared King Grid over the uninvited Reidorn was crucial. Chapter 994 As a result of the capital and manpower from the Overgeared Kingdom, the infrastructure in the Fold Kingdom gradually developed further. For example, the state of mass poverty had improved, agricultural and military facilities were expanded. It became capable of moving and developing industrial facilities and manpower, as well as gather new resources based on this. Chapter 1092-1100 During a visit in the Overgeared Kingdom, Grid gifted his first self-designed sword Failure to prince Shining. The Fold Kingdom, following the Overgeared Kingdom, refused to help the Violet Kingdom during the Twilight Orcs' Invasion, but became the target of the Twilight Orcs' Invasion after the end of the Violet Kingdom and the founding of the Twilight Orc Kingdom. Overgeared King Grid alone defended the Fold Kingdom in front of Howl, fighting with Orc Lord Teruchan, and ending the invasion with the withdrawal of the Orcs. Category:Affiliations Category:Locations Category:West Continent Category:Kingdoms Category:West Continent Kingdoms